hitchhiker Part 1
by Xnedra
Summary: Shape-shifting demon comes to sunnydale


TITLE: HITCHHIKER:PART ONE  
  
DISCLAIMER: BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AND ALL ASSOCIATIONS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THIS IS A PIECE OF FANFICTION PRODUCED BY A FAN FOR THE FANS AND NO MONEY HAS EXCHANGED HANDS WHAT-SO-EVER.  
  
TEASER  
  
SUNNYDALE road. FOUR GIRLS in car, JOEY (driver), SANDY, ISABELLE, KARYN. Loud music beating in background.  
MIDDLE OF ROAD, rugged MAN, tall, good-looking, dark clothes, rucksack on back. Pointing left.  
CAR stops in front of man.  
  
SANDY: Where are you headed?  
  
Pause while the man shrugs.  
  
MAN: Where are you going?  
  
SANDY and JOEY exchange glances. ISABELLE and KAREN giggle.  
  
SANDY: Heaven!  
  
MAN: (sotto) I'm going to hell. (To girls) Can you take me to Sunnydale High?  
  
ISABELLE: Why? That old place was destroyed almost a year ago.  
  
MAN: That's why I'm going.  
  
MAN climbs into car and takes out  
WOODEN FLUTE, very old. ISABELLE and KARYN are very interested in flute.  
  
KARYN: Where did you get that?  
  
ISABELLE: It's very beautiful. Can you play it?  
  
MAN smiles.  
  
MAN: Of course. Shall I play you something?  
  
KARYN: Yeah, OK.  
  
MAN plays very haunting melody on WOODEN FLUTE and  
JOEY starts nodding at the wheel, very tired while the  
CAR starts to swerve.  
CAR crashes into tree just outside SUNNYDALE HIGH.  
FOUR GIRLS are all unconscious and bleeding from various parts of the face and body, but MAN is unhurt.  
Nobody in the street notices CAR or the  
MAN climbing out of the CAR headed towards the school. We see  
MAN disappear around corner, then a  
BOY comes out carrying WOODEN FLUTE.  
  
END TEASER  
  
ACT ONE  
  
GILES' APPARTMENT. BUFFY and RILEY are sat on counch while  
XANDER and ANYA are arguing in kitchen,  
GILES is sat at the desk making a phonecall.  
The TV is on an animal documentary.  
  
BUFFY: I used to want a puppy.  
  
XANDER: (From kitchen) Shut up and give me the spoon or the jello gets it.  
  
RILEY: What made you change your mind?  
  
ANYA: (From kitchen) All I said was maybe the orange jello looked nicer than the red.  
  
BUFFY: Trust me you don't want to know.  
  
XANDER: (From kitchen) What's wrong with red jello?  
  
RILEY: I want to know.  
  
ANYA: (From kitchen) It looks too much like blood to me.  
  
BUFFY: No you don't.  
  
XANDER: (From kitchen) What, and blood makes you squeamish now when you're not a house-wrecking demon?  
  
RILEY: (Looks up confused.) OK. Maybe I don't want to know.  
  
BUFFY: Good call!  
  
ANYA comes out of kitchen followed by XANDER who's head is covered in red jello.  
  
ANYA: Who says I can't be a vengeful demon anymore. Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I can't do anything.  
  
Loud noise from TV unterrupts them as NEWS REPORTER comes on screen.  
  
NEWS REPORTER: We interrupt our normal scheduling to bring you a report of a car crash near the old Sunnydale High.   
All four occupants, believed to be students at the college, have died of their injuries.   
Local police forces, however, are treating this as an extraordinary case.  
  
BUFFY: Well there's a surprise.  
  
NEWS REPORTER: The driver of the vehicle has had her liver and bone cartilidge removed.  
Police are treating the whole event as suspicious, and would like anyone with information to come forward.  
  
XANDER: Eugh!  
  
BUFFY: And that's an eugh from the jello man.  
  
RILEY and ANYA laugh. GILES looks sick.  
  
BUFFY: Giles, what's the matter?  
  
GILES: [beat] Nothing.  
  
BUFFY: Giles...  
  
GILES: I had liver for breakfast. Freshly bought from the butchers this morning.  
  
ANYA: Ooh, cannibalism. I had a few cases where the husband gradually started to devour their wives. When they were still alive.  
  
XANDER: What did you do?  
  
ANYA: I killed the husbands.  
  
XANDER: then what did you do?  
  
ANYA: Ate him. Duh.  
  
BUFFY: OK... Well, everything's fine in the resident loony bin today. Giles, really, what could have done this?  
  
GILES: I don't know.  
  
EVERYONE look at each other.  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
  
BOOKS are scattered about GILES' APPARTMENT. ANYA and XANDER are sat on stairs.   
BUFFY and RILEY are sat next to each other on couch.  
RILEY is reading a very small dusty book.  
ALL are researching.  
GILES is sat at desk.  
  
RILEY: Oooh, found a reason for not getting a puppy.  
  
BUFFY: Wha?  
  
RILEY: Valentines' Day, a couple of hundred years ago. Vampire named Angelus nailed a puppy to a...  
  
BUFFY: Shut up.  
  
RILEY: Cross...  
  
BUFFY: I said shut up!  
  
BUFFY gets up and walks over to GILES who hands her another BOOK.  
  
RILEY: What did I say?  
  
XANDER: Just... leave it alone.  
  
RILEY: (Very Exagerrated) Sorry!  
  
ANYA: Found it.  
  
BUFFY: Anya, if this is another recipe for liver and onions, I don't want to hear it.  
  
ANYA: (Looks hurt) No.   
  
ANYA hands BOOK over to GILES.  
  
ANYA: I can't read this. You, intelligent guy, you read it.  
  
GILES: Well, thanks.  
  
GILES takes BOOK and starts to read from it.  
  
GILES: Ah. The Dolusforma Maligno.   
  
RILEY: The what?  
  
GILES: Let me finish. The Dolusforma Maligno, or Dolus as it is more commonly known is known as the shape-shifting demon.  
It can take the form of anyone it has seen or come into contact with. It eats... and this part is a little vague...  
parts of a human body, but after it has eaten it must go back to the form of an innocent.  
i don't quite understand it.  
  
BUFFY: So. How do I kill it?  
  
GILES: It doesn't say.  
  
RILEY: Well, at least we know what we are looking for.  
  
Excahnge glances.  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
ACT THREE  
  
SUNNYDALE ROAD, blue CAR is driving along, with FOUR MEN in it.   
JOEY is stood on the edge of the road next to CAR.  
  
MAN 1: Need a ride?  
  
JOEY smiles, tucks flute into belt, and climbs into car.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
THE HITCH-HIKER: PART TWO will be coming shortly.  



End file.
